


The Cutting Edge

by Azar



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-12
Updated: 2011-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar/pseuds/Azar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title movie, as it might've played out with Lex and Lana as the leads. *g*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cutting Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [wednesday100](http://www.livejournal.com/community/wednesday100/) challenge to insert Smallville characters into a movie.

Coach explained it to him in the car--orphaned at four, her aunt had tried to mold her into the image of her dead mother. Lana was technically flawless, but eight partners in two years had failed to inspire any passion in her performance.

Lex took up hockey because his father thought it beneath him. Only after an injury took him out of the game did he realize he loved being on the ice.

Not enough to endure this ice queen, though.

For the first time in her life, Lana's temper flared. "Who the hell do you think you are?"


End file.
